Doble Vida
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto guarda dos secretos. ¿Sasuke lo amara tanto como para no tomarle importancia a esos hechos?. ¿por que naruto actua tan extraño, por que sasuke lo hace tambien?.


Autor: Sasuko-Uchiha

Advertencias: T+

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke y ambos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Parejas: Sasuke x Naruto. Sai x Gaara. Itachi x Deidara. Y muchas mas…

-…-diálogos

-"…"- pensamientos

(…)- aclaraciones de la autora

_Cursiva_- reflexiones (por así decirlo)

Espero que disfruten de otras de mis historias, y aclaro de antemano, que si puedo, actualizare lo más pronto posible.

Si no entienden de qué va la historia, pregúntenme, yo se los are saber, gracias.

* * *

DOBLE VIDA

**Prologo**

Como comúnmente solía hacer, Naru, salió hacia el patio trasero donde, caminando unos cuantos tramos mas, llegó donde una pequeña bodega. Buscando lo que iba a necesitar, rebuscó entre los estantes asta dar con el cometido.

-me alegra que Sasuke-_teme_ aun me deje comer ramen, maldito, con lo delicioso que esta y…-no pudo seguir por que unos brazos se enredaron alrededor de su abultada cintura.

-valla manera de llamarme,_ dobe_, también te amo con mucha intensidad-

Naru, giro su cuerpo y paso sus delgados brazos alrededor del moreno frente a ella. Detallando con sus azulinos ojos la magnificencia de marido y hombre que tenia. Sasuke pasó sus manos de su cintura a su cadera, acariciando un poco por encima de la ropa, la chica, apoyo su frente en el fornido pecho de su opresor.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas levantada?- el susurro de Sasuke sobre su fina oreja, le produjo una extraña sensación de espesor y sueño.

-tenia hambre, pero como el ramen de la despensa se agoto tuve que venir por mas- adormecida, Naru contesto la simple pregunta.

-dios dobe, te he dicho que para cena y desayuno, el ramen no es buen alimento –suspiró -¿acaso quieres enfermar del estomago?, recuerda que nuestro hijo debe alimentarse bien- con sus largos y delgados dedos, Sasuke peino su largo cabello rubio, causándole a la rubia una deliciosa sensación de protección.

Pero, aun a pesar de lo a gusto y confortable que estaba en los brazos de su marido, un extraño dolor punzante en la zona donde su corazón que ya hacia, le produjo un nudo en la garganta.

_Hijo…_

Esa palabra dolía hasta en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Era cierto que estaba embarazada, y que entre todos sus familiares y amigos, y hasta de su mismo esposo, ella era la que mas feliz estaba, pero…

_Si, pero…_

Siempre había uno en cada ocasión a lo largo de la vida y no siempre significa algo bueno…como en aquella ocasión.

Naru guardaba un oscuro secreto, algo, que si se lo confesaba a su esposo, corría el riesgo de que este lo abandonara.

Lo amaba, por ello temía perderlo, jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo como en aquellas ocasiones en las que pensaba que Sasuke no lo entendería cuento le confesara que en realidad no era una mujer, sino…

_Un hombre…_

Un hombre. Que por extraño que parezca podía tomar la apariencia de una mujer, que podía hacer lo que cualquiera de estas pudiera hacer, inclusive, podía tener –y tiene- a quien siempre fue inalcanzable para las demás…

_A Uchiha Sasuke…_

Al hombre por el que muchas matarían y morirían por tenerlo a su merced. El hombre cuyo corazón pertenece. El hombre del que sin saber como y por que se enamoro perdidamente que, de solo pensarlo, temía dejarlo ir. El hombre con quien esperaba un hijo. El hombre al que pertenece y siempre le pertenecería. El hombre que simplemente…Amaba, con tanta intensidad que llegaba a ser efímero y repulsivo.

Dolía, y juraría que en silencio, agoniza por el gran peso de conciencia y malestar que le producía el saber, que no tenía el suficiente valor de decirle la verdad a ese hombre que amaba. Si, pero también sabia que, por muy ilógico que pareciera –al menos para ella- tenia la baga esperanza de que su esposo la entendería y la apoyaría pasase lo que pasase.

Rezar ya no servia para ella, porque, desde hace bastante tiempo, decidió encerrar ese secreto y seguir aparentando lo que no era. Una mujer.

No lo negaría, no quería ser _ella_, quería ser _él_, porque eso es lo que es, como nació en realidad, y muy a pesar de tener ese extraño -pero eficaz- don, aun añoraba alguna vez volver a ser _Naruto _y no _Naru_…

Pero también aceptaba que era su culpa. No pidió enamorarse como lo estaba en esos momentos de Sasuke. Quería que lo amase por igual. Pero no de _ella_, si no de _él_. Pero, sabía que eso era imposible, porque, Sasuke lo había dejado claro…

_¿Amarías a alguien de tu propio sexo?..._

_Claro que no dobe, eso seria algo enfermizo y repugnante…de solo pensarlo me produce asco…_

Era cruel, por que de una manera incierta –al menos para el mismo Sasuke- lo había llamado un ser repulsivo con un enfermizo amor hacia su persona. De alguna extraña manera sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho cuando esas palabras fueron dichas con tanta sinceridad que le produjo un extraño mareo. Su mundo nunca se sintió tan derribado como en esos horrorosos diez minutos.

_Pero…_

No solo debía guardar ese secreto, sino que también debía ocultarle la otra vida que tenia…

_Un acecino…._

Un acecino que mataba a sangre fría a quienes ya no perdonaba la justicia. Un acecino con el que –siendo él mismo- simulaba ser algo que en realidad no existía…

_Su mellizo…_

El cual su esposo quería conocer con tanta exigencia, el cual por ninguna razón podía presentarle. No por que no quisiese…sino porque no había nadie a quien presentar…

Era confuso y agobiante de solo pensarlo. Pero, no sabia que más podía hacer...

Los brazos de Sasuke viajaron por todo su cuerpo asta donde pudieran llegar, tratando, con ello, de llamar su atención. Cuando sus manos llegaron donde su cabeza, la obligo a mirarlo, solo para encontrar que en esos hermosos zafiros azules, había una pequeña nube de desolación tan intensa que le produjo una extraña sensación de dolor y ternura –algo muy contradictorio teniendo en cuenta que entre estas, no había nada de semejanza y lógica-. Sin saber que hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor, la abrazo tan intensamente, que los sentimientos que en esos momentos sentía fueron de, extraña manera, entendidos por ella.

_No me dejes…regresa con migo…no te alejes… _

Decían de manera muda, solo dejando que el poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos, los envolviera por completo.

Tras unos minutos, Naru se removió un tanto inquieta, haciendo que Sasuke se extrañara por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le examino de pies a cabeza- ¿te sientes mal?, ¿ocurre algo con nuestro hijo?- hablo con ansiedad en su voz tras la mudes de su cónyuge.

-se esta moviendo- dicto simplemente tocando su protuberante estomago de ocho meses.

Y con esas simples palabras, Sasuke llevó de manera inmediata su mano al abultado estomago, comprobando lo que su esposa decía. Su hijo, su primogénito se removía inquietamente dentro de esa pequeña cuna-incubadora. Como si quisiera que olvidaran sus tristezas y miedos, y se concentraran en que estaban juntos.

-te amo-

Las palabras salieron de ambos labios, produciéndoles una deliciosa sensación de ternura el uno con el otro. Riendo como si hubiesen cometido una travesura, se abrasaron y besaron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, dejando que las sensaciones viajaran por sus cuerpos. Sintiéndose amados. Y correspondidos.

* * *

-necesitamos a Kyuby-

La rasposa voz del hombre llego a tímpanos de una mujer rubia, exigiendo de esa manera llamar al mejor acecino de Japón.

-no-

La resonante orden dio a entender al hombre que no se hablaría más de ese asunto, pero, la mujer, conocía demasiado bien aquel hombre con el que no solo compartía trabajo, sino amor.

-no empecemos, Tsunade, sabes mejor que yo que ese chiquillo es el mejor asesino de nuestra elite, lo necesitamos, Shukaku no puede con el trabajo el solo- reclamo con molestia en su voz- además, sabes que lo necesitamos para este trabajo, recuerda que no falta mucho tiempo para que esa rata de la cara-

-lo se- declaró tajante -¿y que quieres que haga? –Pregunto agresiva -¿Qué le diga a austro nieto que tiene que abortar por que lo necesitamos con urgencia en este momento? –Lo miro con molestia y rabia- ¡¡¡NO LO HARE!!!, ¿y sabes por que no? –Le encaro -¡¡¡POR QUE SU ESPOSO AUN NO LO SABE!!!-

-¡¡no es mi problema que el mocoso no se lo haya dicho aun!!, ¿Quién lo manda a enamorarse de la persona equivocada?- declaro sabiendo que no inmutaba a la mujer.

El silencio reino por unos segundos en la estancia antes de que la mujer tomara nuevamente la palabra.

-no es la persona equivocada- declaro con seriedad en el rostro- es la mejor persona que le pudiese haber tocado a nuestro nieto – sus ojos se aguaron, pero ello no evito que la rabia descendiera –entiéndelo, el es feliz, aunque vivan en una mentira ¡¡tu nieto es feliz!!-

-y estoy feliz por él- el hombre giro en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir agregó- pero él también sabía que teníamos que terminar este trabajo, a si que –cerro sus ojos unos momentos –después de que de a luz…lo traerás al área 696. Es una orden- y se marcho dando un quedo portazo.

La mujer sintió que su mundo se venia abajo no pudiendo salir de su inminente shock. El área 696 era mejor conocida como el área de la muerte, donde los mas viles asesinos se entrenaban en ese lugar. No podía…¡¡¡EL NO PODIA HACERLE ESO A SU PROPIO NIETO!!!.

De rodillas, callo al suelo mientras sus lágrimas viajaban libremente por su rostro. Pidiendo perdón en mudos murmullos. Pidiendo clemencia por su entupida cobardía…pero sobre todo, pidiendo perdón a su nieto.

_Perdóname Naruto, por favor…perdóname… _

Y con una oración, pidió a los dioses clemencia para lo que se pudiese avecinar. Rezando por que la horrible tormenta se despejara…

* * *

Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, lo se tengo otro que no he actualizado, pero entiendan tengo tantas ideas que necesito escribirlas todas o si no se me olvidan, bueno, espero nos leamos la próxima vez, ha y agregando, la historia esta un poco reburujada, y además de que habrán muchos mas secretos que se deben descubrir.

Nos veremos pronto se cuidan…


End file.
